Gray Fullbuster/Image Gallery
Ur's Ice Shield.gif|Gray learning Ice Make Magic Lyon's Iced Shell.gif|Gray watches Lyon's Iced Shell Iced Shell.gif|Gray watches as Ur uses Iced Shell Ice Make Magic.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make Magic Sand Explosion.gif|Gray is hit by Sand Explosion Urumi.gif|Gray is hit by Rayule's Magic Ice Make Knuckle.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Knuckle Virgo's Forms.gif|Gray sees Virgo's transformation Ice Make Lance.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Ice-Make Bow.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Bow Ice Make Arrows.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Arrows Gray's Ice Shield.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Shield Ice-Make Fishnet.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Fishnet Ice-Make Ice Wall.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Wall Ice Make Floor.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Floor Ice Make Geyser.gif|Gray uses Ice Make: Geyser Ice Make Snow Dragon.gif|Gray is hit by Ice-Make: Snow Dragon Lyon fighting in melee.gif|Gray fights Lyon Ice-Make Snow Tiger.gif|Gray sees Lyon's Ice-Make: Snow Tiger Ice Make Ice Cannon.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Water lock.gif|Gray trapped inside Juvia's Water Lock Ice-Make Lance.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Juvia's Water Beam.gif|Gray attacked by Juvia's Water Beam Dark Pulse.gif|Gray hit by Dark Pulse Angry Lucy.gif|Gray looks at an angry Lucy Seven Slice Dance.gif|Gray uses his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Lightning Flash.gif|Gray is blinded by Laxus' Lightning Flash Line Formation.gif|Gray dodges Bickslow's attack Gemini transforms into Gray.gif|Gray is attacked by Gemini Ice-Make Slide.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Slide Motor.gif|Gray is ambushed by Racer Ice-Make Rampart.gif|Gray's Ice-Make: Rampart Racer summons Dead Grand Prix.gif|Gray is hit by Dead Grand Prix High Side Rush.gif|Gray hit by High Side Rush Dead Grand Prix Beams.gif|Gray hit by Dead Grand Prix Beams Lance.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Ice Make Hammer.gif|Gray use his Ice-Make: Hammer Super Freeze Arrow.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle Axe.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Battle Axe Prison.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Prison Hidden Darkness.gif|Gray watches as Natsu is trapped inside Hidden Darkness Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid.gif|Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid Ice Make Saucer.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Saucer Knightwalker's spear mastery.gif|Gray is protected by Erza Ice Make Grappling Hook.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Death Scythe Sensory Link Spell.gif|Gray feel the effects of Sensory Link Sensory Link Effect.gif|Gray feels Juvia's pain Three Spread Sensory Link Effect.gif|Gray feels Juvia's punch Three Spread Sensory Link Spell.gif|Gray is connected to Juvia and Meredy Time Arc vs. Ice Make.gif|Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich Time Arc vs. Ice Make v2.gif|Ice Make vs. Time Arc Time Arc vs. Ice Make v3.gif|Gray's attack stopped by Ultear Ice-Make Cocoon.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Ice Blade - Seven Slice Blood.gif|Gray uses his Seven Blade Slice Blood version Ice Make Dahlias.gif|Gray counters Ultear's Ice-Make: Dahlias with his Ice Make Magic Gungnir.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Gungnir Ice Make Stairs.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Stairs Cold Excalibur.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Moon Flash.gif|Gray uses his Cold Excalibur Arms Spell X Armor X Vernier.gif|Gray receives support from Wendy Team Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades Hades' Bullet Magic.gif|Gray shot with Bullets Explosion Bullet.gif|Gray knocked back by Explosion Bullet Demon's Eyes.gif|Gray cowering in front of Hades Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis Ice Make Ice Bringer.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Juvia asking for punishment.gif|Gray denies Juvia's request Fairy Tail's Unison Raid.gif|Fairy Tail's Unison Raid Kite.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Kite Ice Bazooka.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Ice Cooking.gif|Gray dodges the Vanish Brother's attacks Shamsiel.gif|Gray sees Angel summon Shamsiel Slime Ride (Air).gif|Gray follows Sugarboy Hot Slime (Release).gif|Gray trapped inside Hot Slime Sky Labyrinth Appears.gif|Gray sees stairs appear in front of him Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Gray feels the Sky Labyrinth shifting Ice Hammer.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Hammer Single Needle Blast.gif|Gray is attacked by Nullpuding Carrot Missile.gif|Gray attacked by Beth's Carrot Missile Flytrap.gif|Gray watches as Beth gets hit by Flytrap Snowfall.gif|Gray watches the snow fall Double Needle Blast.gif|Gray hit by Needle Blast A Night of Falling Stars.gif|Gray targeted by Rufus Ghost Fireworks.gif|Gray is hit by Ghost Fireworks Fairy Tail Mages vs. Hades.gif|Fairy Tail Mages fight Hades Gray and Lyon Tag Team.gif|Gray fights Sugarboy Natsu and Gray OVA OP 1.gif|Gray on the first OVA Opening Cannon's Magic.gif|Gray and Juvia attacked by Cannon Category:Images of Gray Fullbuster Category:Gallery